Love's greatest gift
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: One late night, Jerry is at jacks place, just hanging out. When Jerry decides to go home, he finds a surprise at jacks door. A baby. Jack and Jerry become coparents and maybe more? Who knows? Anything can happen for these 2 best friends!


Note: this is a future Jarry story. I know what you're thinking I don't usually do Jerry, but I thought I would try something new. So here's a basic pot. Jack and jerry are best friends. They live close to each other so they are often at each others houses. One night, it's getting late so Jerry decides to leave jacks place since it is late at night. He then finds a basket at the door. The 2 men make an agreement that could change their lives and their relationship with each other forever.

Jerry's pov

Hey it's Jerry! Of course you know that! Or do you? I'm 25 years old and I'm a CEO of my own company, Martinez incorporated. How cool is that?! Now, I know what you're thinking. Are you married? Are you engaged? Are you dating anyone? The answer to all 3 questions is sadly no. I am in love with someone though. If you're wondering who, I think you're nosey, but I'll tell you anyways. I'm in love with my best friend. Who is my best friend? That is for me to know and you to find out.

I did briefly date jacks and my friend, Taylor st. Williams. We broke up just before we left to go university. I was going to NYU and she was going Oxford, along with jack, but jack and I were able to keep a good friendship becuase I didn't force him to go to NYU like I tried to do with Taylor. Big mistake, but luckily she wasn't my true love.

Right now, I'm at jacks place. He's best friend of all time. There's your answer to who is my friend and the love of my life. Yes, I love jack brewer. The only problem? He thinks of me just as what we are, best friends.

He just recently got out of a 9 year relationship with his girlfriend, Kim Crawford, who is our age. She recently confessed to being in love with her best girlfriend, envy (Lucy hale). She told jack that she loved both him and envy, but jack told her that envy was a great girl and that Kim should start something with her. Jack wasn't upset, which was weird. He usually would be at these things. I don't really get his feelings, but then again I don't a lot of things.

Where was I? Oh yeah! I'm jacks place. It's around 11pm. I went over to jacks around 6, which is when he got home from work. jack is a really well known doctor who has his own talk show and medical product line. He also is a surgeon and a missionary doctor. He does travel, but let's me know first. This is also weird.

Jack doesn't live that far from me. We both have mansions on the same block. Right now, jack and I are sitting on his brown leather couch watching two and half men, the 12th season to be exact. Its one of favourite seasons of that show. Were watching the 1st episode. Its at the part where walden proposes to alan. I sometimes close my eyes and try to imagine what it would be like if i proposed to jack. That is if we get together or not.

I then look at the digital clock on jack kitchen aid jack, I lost trakx of the time again!" I told him. He chuckled. You see, I did this a lot and jack, for some reason found this funny. I don't know why. I wish I did.

"what time is it, Jer?" jack asked me. "11:05" I told him. Jack looked at the clock. "you're right! A plus for you!" he cheered, joking of course. I rolled my eyes at this. "ha ha. Very funny" I told him, sarcastically. Jack chuckled. "you could spend the night" jack suggested. I stared at him for a bit. I guess it was longer than I thought because jack clapped his hands loudly in my face. "Jerry!" he shouted, getting my attention.

"I'd like to stay the night jack, but I have work tomorrow and I need to get early" I told him as I got up off of his couch. It was Thursday night and tomorrow will be Friday . Thank god for that! I do love my job, but I need a break from work.

I walked towards his front door and grabbed my coat. "see ya!" I told him before opening the door. I paused as soon as I saw the most shocking thing ever, other jacks hairless body. What I saw was a basket on jacks front porch. It wasn't the basket that was shocking. It was what was in the basket; a baby boy.

I picked up the basket where the baby boy, that was sleeping laid. Jack then walked to his front door which I had left open. "uh, Jerry?" jack asked me. "don't look at me, man. It was on your front porch" I told him. I searched within the blue blanket that the baby was wrapped in to find a bright envelope with jacks name written on it in very neat hand writing.

Everyone knows that jack lives here. He's a famous doctor with a talk show! Who wouldnt know where he lives?!

"jack, this note is for you" I told him, handing a shocked jack the envelope. "yeah. Thanks" jack said, not taking his eyes off of the baby. "let's go sit on the stairs" jack told me. I nodded, carefully carrying the basket to the stairs and sitting next to jack on the 3rd bottom step. Jack brushed his hand through his short brown hair, as he opened the envelope.

Yes, jack had cut his hair. He said that he felt like he needed a change. It was drastic, but I like it. His hair now goes to just above his ears. He doesn't have any bangs and his hair still has a lot of body. To jack, it was a change. To me, it was just another to make me fall for him even more.

Jack opened the envelope. "do you want me to read the letter out loud?" jack asked me. I nodded. He cleared his throat.

"dear jack brewer,

My name is Hadley grace Roberts. No, you do not know who I am, but I know who you are. I have watched your talk show on tv and once came to a live taping. You are probably wondering why I left my son on front porch. I can talk take care of him since I'm only 18 years old and I'm still in university and can't afford to take of myself and a baby. I trust you to take care of him, since you are a doctor and you seem like a really kind and caring man. I have not named him. I have left that to you. I have enclosed the adoption forms and his brith certificate in another envelope that is in the basket. I know that you will take good care of my son, who was only born today.

Sincerely,

Hadley grace Roberts" jack read. "wow" he said, as he let out breath that I don't think that he knew he was holding in. I took the baby out of the basket and held him in my arms carefully. He was so beautiful. He had light brown hair, a tiny nos. And brown eyes. "jack, I think we should do this" I suggested to him. "we?" jack asked me, looking at the baby in my arms. "yes, we. Jack, we are best friends. I want to do this with you. I want to raise this baby with you. I want him to grow up knowing that he has 2 loving dads, who love him more than life itself. I want him to be able to experience things such as, playing little league baseball, going on father/son fishing trips, staying up late just to spend extra time with us and so much more. Jack, I want you and I to give him the world. Jack, please do this with me" I begged. Jack looked at me, biting his lip. He looked at the baby boy who was still in my arms. "brewer or Martinez?" he asked me, smiling. I broke into a smile.

"so what should we name him?" I asked jack. We were now sitting on jacks couch with the baby. Jack was now holding the baby. "I don't know, but it has to be a perfect name that suits our son" jack told me. It meant the world to me to know that jack already thought of him as out son and not just his son. "how about this? Martinez David brewer or brewer David Martinez?" I asked jack. He smiled, looking down at our son. "what do you think, buddy? Are you a brewer or a Martinez?" jack asked him. I chuckled.

That's it! Buddy! "jack! That's it!" I whispered/yelled excitedly. "what's it?" jack asked me. "we name him buddy David brewer-Martinez" I told jack, hoping that he would like the name. "buddy?" jack asked me. Oh great! He hates the name!

Jack then lifted the still nameless baby up high in the air. This of course woke the baby up or as I like to call him nameless. Nameless didn't cry. He just stared at the ground, looking like he could puke. "you're right, Jer! He does look like a buddy!" jack exclaimed. I then smiled at buddy. "hi, buddy we're going to be your daddies!" I told buddy, who in rerun threw up on jack. This parenting thing is going to tight! Especially, when it's with jack.

There! Done! I kept my promise to have this published before or by the end of the week! Hope all you Jarry fans like it! I will start typing a new update right away since I love this story! Im thinking an update at the end of each week? Sound good? I just got back from the movies! I saw that Alexander movie that has a really long name and it of course inspired a new story idea! So again. I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to pm or reveiw your ideas. I'd love to hear them! Please read and review! You will not regret it!


End file.
